Pocky Day
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani is out on a mission: Play the Pocky Game with everyone!


Today was a very important day for Hoshitani Yuta. Pocky Day.

Armed with milk chocolate pocky, he sets out to play the pocky game with as many friends as possible.

* * *

He spots Nayuki finishing up with breakfast, and asks to play the pocky game with him, a stick of pocky in his mouth. "Eh? Um… S-sure," Nayuki stutters before biting down on the pocky timidly. Hoshitani boldly eats the pocky, getting very close to Nayuki's lips, almost touching really, before pulling away. He smiles, "Thanks for playing, Nayuki," before he runs off to find his next target, Nayuki blushing all the while.

* * *

When in the hall, he spots Kuga and Tsukigami. Walking up to them, he asks, "Want to play the pocky game?" Tsukigami slightly blushes while Kuga shrugs. "Why?" Tsukigami asks. Hoshitani answers, "It's Pocky Day, that's why." Tsukigami sighs, "That's still not a good reason-"

"Sure," Kuga says, shocking Tsukigami. "Oi!" Hoshitani puts a pocky stick in his mouth and Kuga bites down, getting close to Hoshitani's lips as he eats before pulling away. Hoshitani slightly blushes after he finishes the pocky, smiling, "Thanks Kuga." Kuga nods.

Turning to Tsukigami, Hoshitani stares at him expectantly. "No. Nononono," Tsukigami says as Kuga holds him by the arms, Hoshitani putting another stick of pocky in his mouth and putting it in Tsukigami's face. Sighing, Tsukigami bites down, eating the pocky, but only eating half the pocky before pulling away. "There. You happy now?" Tsukgami asks. Hoshitani eats the rest of the stick before smiling, "Yeah! Thanks!"

Hoshitani leaves for class, Tsukigami sighing as Kuga lets him go.

* * *

In the class room, Tengenji was sitting in his desk when Hoshitani came in, and asks to play the pocky game. "What is the pocky game, you boor?" Tengenji asks. Hoshitani is shocked before shaking it off, "Just eat the pocky until you feel uncomfortable." Putting a stick of pocky in his mouth, Hoshitani gestures for him to bite, which Tengenji reluctantly does, eating until he's about halfway before pulling away. "T-that's a ridiculous game, you boor… but not bad," Tengenji says as he turns away, slightly blushing.

Hoshitani smiles, "I'm glad you like it." Tengneji stutters in denial, "I-I do not!"

The bell rings, and class starts, Hoshitani planning on getting everyone today.

* * *

At lunch, he convinces Team Hiragi to play the pocky game with him.

Tatsumi eats the pocky until he's almost kissing Hoshitani before pulling away, the both of them smiling.

Sawatari eats it only until halfway before pulling away, slightly blushing.

Toraishi eats until he's just about to kiss Hoshitani when he suddenly pulls away, "You're cute, but I prefer girls." Hoshitani smiles at him, "OK!"

Ugawa timidly bites, Hoshitani eating until he's halfway before pulling away, Ugawa blushing. Hoshitani just smiles at him.

Inumine excitedly eats the pocky until he's almost kissing him when Hoshitani pulls away, "Woof! Thanks for the treat!" Hoshitani smiles at him, "You're welcome," before giving him some more pocky sticks.

* * *

Hoshitani goes to the Kao Council's room, and sees his senpai-tachi. Smiling, he asks, "Can we play the pocky game?"

Yuzuriha is the first to go, "Tres bien! Of course we can play!" Putting a stick of pocky in his mouth, he lets Yuzuriha eat the stick until he's almost halfway to kissing him, before pulling away. "Thanks!" they both say at the same time.

Sazanami goes next since Yuzuriha 'convinced' (begged) him, "Alright! Alright! I'll play!" Hoshitani puts another stick in his mouth as Sazanami eats it, only going halfway before pulling away. "Thanks, Sazanami-senpai!" Sazanami smiles as he shakes his head at him.

Akatsuki is next since he doesn't want Hiragi-kun to do it too. "Let's just get this over with!" He eats the stick in Hoshitani's mouth until almost to halfway kissing him, pulling away. "T-there! You happy?" Akatsuki slightly blushes, slightly angry. Hoshitani beams up at him, "Yeah!"

Hiragi sighs as he puts another stick of pocky in his kohai's mouth before eating said stick. Hoshitani stares at him nervously, Hiragi a smidge distance from kissing him when he pulls away. "Um… thanks. Where's Otori-senpai, though?" Hiragi nods, glasses flashing, "I'm sure you'll find him before the day ends." Hoshitani nods before leaving. Sazanami and Yuzuriha smile, Akatsuki slightly angry while Hiragi sighs.

* * *

At the front gate, Haruto spots Hoshitani and waves to him. Hoshitani immediately goes over to him, "Haruto-san!" Haruto smiles, "Hey, Hosihtani! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Hoshitani smiles, "I'm looking for Otori-senpai. It's Pocky Day today, and I want to play the pocky game." Haruto raises an eyebrow, "Ah. Is that so? Would you like to play with me then?"

Hoshitani nods, "OK!" Haruto gets a stick of green tea pocky and puts it in his mouth, Hoshitani biting down and eating it. Haruto eats it until they almost kiss, seeing Hoshitani blush before pulling away. "You still haven't had your first kiss yet, have you?" Haruto asks. Hoshitani blushes, "Um… no. Not really." Haruto smiles, "I see… Well, I hope you find Otori!" Hoshitani smiles, "I hope so too."

Hoshitani leaves to find Otori, Haruto thinking, 'I hope he gets what he's looking for.'

* * *

He searches all over, until he spots Otori on the outdoor stage. Smiling, he runs up to him, "Otori-senpai! I've been looking all over for you!" Otori smiles at him, "Oh? You've been looking for me?" Hoshitani nods, "Can we play the pocky game?" Otori nods, "Sure," as Hoshitani puts the last stick of pocky in his mouth, Otori biting down and eating it.

They maintain eye contact, slowly getting close to each other's lips, the both of them mesmerized, and unable to stop. Their lips meet, then Otori pulls his kohai down into a deeper kiss, eyes hooded. Hoshitani's in shock, eyes widening for a split second before closing, giving into the kiss.

When the pull apart for air, Hoshitani opens his eyes, blushing as he stares at his senpai. Otori stares back, putting a finger to his lips, "Was that your first kiss?" Hoshitani shyly nods. Blinking, for a moment then smiling, Otori pets his kohai's hair, "How was it?" Hoshitani smiles, blush still on him, "Good." Otori smiles, "I'm glad."

"Uh… I'll talk to you later, then?" Hoshitani asks. Otori continues to smile at him, "Later then." Hoshitani quickly goes back to his dorm room.

Pocky Day was at an end, Hoshitani excitedly in bed, 'We kissed! Yay!' Otori, on the other hand, is happy as well, 'We kissed… I'm sure he'll continue to surprise me.'


End file.
